


Backstage at CiRCLE

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst but its just sayo being sayo, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, ako and rinko are There but not essential to the plot, like the whole point of the fic is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: After dating Roselia's vocalist, the one and only Yukina Minato, for three months, Sayo is faced with a problem. She really, really wants to kiss Yukina - but she keeps holding back.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Backstage at CiRCLE

‘I am going to kiss Yukina today’ was a thought that ran through Sayo’s mind every day.

She couldn’t help it. Her past self from barely a year ago would have laughed at her. But the fact of the matter was that Sayo was an idiot in love, and she wanted to kiss her girlfriend.

The question was _ how._

When Yukina had first told Sayo she liked her, Sayo had just stared dumbly at her for a lot longer than she needed to, to the point where Yukina had had to snap her fingers in front of her face to check she hadn’t left Earth for another dimension, or something. Truth be told, Sayo had just been in shock. Her poor little gay heart had been unable to handle such a revelation, especially given that she had had a crush on Yukina almost since the day they had met. 

Once she got past that incredibly embarrassing moment, their relationship had gotten off to a great start. They had always worked well together, always found comfort in each other. Sayo found that the more time she spent with Yukina, the more her affection for her grew, until all she could think about was when she was seeing her again. They went on many dates, spent a ridiculous amount of time at each other’s houses, and held hands on the way back from practice. (Even if Sayo’s hands were always far too sweaty from her playing. Yukina never mentioned it.)

But they hadn’t kissed yet. Three months of dating, and still Sayo hadn’t worked up the courage to simply connect their lips. But even that sounded too formal! Kissing was supposed to be mind-blowing, unbelievable, unbeatable. At least, that was how Lisa described it. So really, was it that difficult for Sayo to just _ do it? _

Apparently so.

Perhaps she was just overthinking it.

But there was still the nagging thought in her mind, that maybe Yukina didn’t want to kiss her. Yes, even if Yukina seemed to enjoy their dates, and the time they spent together, surely with her unmatched confidence if she wanted to kiss Sayo she would have just done it already.

But she hadn’t. And there was another nagging voice in Sayo’s head, that sounded strangely like Lisa, telling her that a good way to find out if Yukina actually wanted to kiss her would be to… drum roll please… _ kiss her. _

Yet every time Sayo was presented with an opportunity to do so she chickened out. Her stomach would do a Olympic-worthy gymnastics routine, her palms would get sweaty and her head would pound with the sheer power of overthinking. It got to the point where Sayo couldn’t help but think she was avoiding kissing Yukina.

…That didn’t stop her from spending most of her waking hours thinking about doing it, though. Especially during school, when the things she did easily bored her.

Now was one of those times. She was sitting in the student council office, staring at a massive stack of papers that seemed to increase the more she looked at them. Obviously, she took all of her responsibilities _ very _ seriously, but she could admit that she was a little… distracted.

Basically, she couldn’t stop thinking about her girlfriend.

She groaned, debating whether or not to slam her head into the papers. She was acting like the complete opposite of a good role model. She should get a hold of herself, or else her reputation be totally ruined.

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, given no one else was in the student council room, but-

“Um… Hikawa-senpai?”

Sayo looked up with heavy eyes and saw Arisa standing at the door. Great. Someone had decided to come in and witness her breakdown.

“Yes?” she asked, trying to regain her composure. 

“Are you alright? You seemed a little frustrated.” Arisa asked.

Sayo sighed. Frustrated was one word to describe how she felt at the moment.

“I am fine. Just thinking about something.” Sayo said. It wasn’t a complete lie, was it? Just not very specific.

“Uh, well… anything I could help with?” Arisa said. Sayo couldn’t help but notice her hands were fidgeting.

“Well…” Sayo looked down at the numerous papers beneath her. She picked up a few and set them down in front of the empty chair. “If you could help me get through some of these, I would appreciate that.”

“Right,” Arisa said, sitting down and grabbing a loose pen off the table, before bending her head down and getting to work. Sayo had always appreciated Arisa - she was a hard worker, reliable and obedient. You knew where you were with her. That was the kind of person Sayo liked. Sayo knew that even if she had gotten a forehead tattoo, or something equally ridiculous, Arisa probably still wouldn’t have mentioned it. So if Arisa could tell something was bothering her, Sayo was confident she wouldn’t probe. Which was good. Had it been Lisa, she would have probably been forced to reveal all of her sappy feelings and insecurities.

But she could still feel Arisa’s eyes on her. Eventually, she spoke. “Hikawa-senpai, I don’t want to push you or anything, but it’s been twenty minutes and you still haven’t completed a single paper.”

Sayo looked down. She was right. It was some request from the tennis club, she wasn’t really sure what. As Arisa had said, she hadn’t been focusing on it.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Arisa asked again. Sayo inhaled.

“It is… a personal problem. Nothing serious.” she said. “Please don’t worry about it.”

“But…” Arisa looked even more fidgety. “You seem really stressed out over it. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, maybe?”

Sayo didn’t say anything for a few seconds, causing Arisa to start waving her hands apologetically. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to intrude-”

“Ichigaya-san. You are in a relationship yourself, yes?”

Arisa gulped. “Y-yeah. I am.”

“Was it difficult at first?”

If Arisa was surprised by the sudden line of personal questions, she didn’t show it. “Um. Yeah, a little. It’s hard to know what to do when, you know?”

Sayo nodded. Perhaps Arisa would understand. With a deep breath, she told her: “I myself am in a relationship too.”

“Oh, yeah. With Yukina-senpai, right?”

Sayo almost choked. “How do you know?”

“Ahaha… Lisa-san told me. She seems really happy for you guys.”

“That’s nice, but…” Sayo rubbed her temples. Her and Yukina weren’t keeping their relationship a _ secret, _so to speak, but the whole world didn’t need to know about it. However, Lisa was Lisa, and it was impossible to stop her from opening her big mouth. She started again. “In any case, things are going well between us, but I’ve had a problem of my own recently.”

“You want to kiss her?” Arisa asked. Sayo stared back at her, eyes bulging. “What?”

“How do you know?” Sayo asked.

Arisa shook her head. “You’re reminding me of my past self. I went through a similar phase with Kasumi.”

“You did?”

Arisa nodded. “I was nervous about everything. She was always the one to reach for my hand first, plan all our dates, stuff like that. Meanwhile I held back, unsure. I wanted to do everything right, and I didn’t want to mess up at all. But really, I was just making things worse. She thought I didn’t want to be with her.”

Sayo nodded, her mind whirling. “I see.”

“Hikawa-senpai. If you’re having doubts about yourself in your own relationship, my advice would be to just go for it. Normally, you’ll find you’re overthinking it.” Arisa said, as she gave Sayo a small smile.

“I know that, but I suppose I just want to try and make everything perfect. Because Minato-san is important to me, and…” She trailed off, realising she had said something rather embarrassing.

“It’s impossible to make it perfect,” Arisa said. “If you care about her, things will turn out fine, anyway.”

Sayo breathed to calm herself down. “Alright. Thank you, Ichigaya-san.”

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, and Hikawa-senpai?”

“Yes?”

Arisa smiled. “You might want to start calling Yukina-senpai by her first name. I think she’d appreciate it.”

* * *

The next time Sayo saw Yukina, she tried to put Arisa’s advice into practice.

She was over at Yukina’s house, working on their next song. They always seemed to be ‘working on their next song’ when they were at Yukina’s, and both of them knew they were just on a date, but neither of them wanted to admit that they were on a date.

Yukina was lying on her bed, Sayo next to her. She looked so… Sayo didn’t quite know the word. She looked like a statue. Other-worldly. Like a goddess. Was it normal to think of your girlfriend as a goddess? She’d have to ask Lisa.

Then she opened an eye at Sayo. “Do you think I should go and stand next to Rinko when we perform _ Ringing Bloom?” _

Sayo shrugged. “If you want. I don’t see a problem with it.”

“But I have to go backwards. I can’t walk backwards, because then I’ll definitely knock into something and it would be very unprofessional. But I can’t turn away from the audience while singing either, because that would be unprofessional too. But it seems fitting, giving the heavy keyboard focus and Rinko’s solo lines.” Yukina said, her brow furrowed.

Yukina seemed to be stressing a lot over what Sayo saw as a very minor problem. Sayo also wanted to say, _ You could just come and stand next to me! _But that made her look desperate, so instead she offered: “Perhaps you could walk over while Shirokane-san is singing her solo parts?”

Yukina nodded thoughtfully. “That could work. I do hope she won’t be scared, though. She is rather jumpy.”

Rinko could launch into the ceiling of CiRCLE while Yukina stood next to her in a live and Sayo wouldn’t be surprised or able to blame her. It had taken herself lots of practice and self-control to keep her face neutral and stop her hands from shaking when Yukina had first started to walk over to her in lives. It was only due to how frequently Yukina did it that Sayo was able to keep her composure - and even then, she couldn’t stop her heart from hammering in her chest. 

“Perhaps you should warn her in advance?” Sayo suggested. After all, Rinko was scared of vending machines.

“I’ll try that,” Yukina said. The worry hadn’t gone from her face, though.

“Minato-san, maybe you should stop thinking about our upcoming live?” Yukina gave her an offended glare. “Or not.” Sayo sighed.

“It needs to be perfect,” Yukina said, sitting up and grabbing a sweet from the rather large jar on her bedside table.

Their live was in two days, and they were performing their latest songs, _ FIRE BIRD _ and _ Ringing Bloom, _in front of an audience for the first time ever. Yukina strived for perfection - Sayo knew this, as she did too. It was the standard of Roselia. But there was also the soft, gay part of her, that, selfishly or not, wished Yukina would relax more.

But it was hard to coax Yukina out of this state. That didn’t mean Sayo wasn’t going to try, though.

Carefully, slowly, because she was still so new and inexperienced and slightly afraid, she reached an arm round Yukina’s shoulders. She felt Yukina tense for a moment, before relaxing back into the… could it be called an embrace? The comfort. The comfort Sayo was providing her.

“It’s been perfect all the times before,” Sayo said. Both of them knew that actually, it never had been perfect, that perfection was technically impossible, but ‘Roselia is perfection’ was the emo motto they had come up with over a year ago and they couldn’t let it down now. 

Yukina nodded. “But I have many difficult high notes in both songs.”

“And?” Sayo said. “You’ve done them perfectly in rehearsal many times before. We practise like it’s the real thing.”

She wasn’t sure if she’d said the right thing or not. She never knew if she’d said the right thing or not. But it seemed to comfort Yukina, as she moved down until they were both lying on the bed again.

She turned to look at Sayo. “Thank you.”

Sayo blinked. God, she could feel a blush coming on. Why was she so sensitive to everything Yukina said? “What for?"

“Was I by myself, I probably would have worked myself into a state over the show.” Yukina explained. “But you were there to bring me to my senses. So thank you."

“Right…” Sayo said, trying to ignore the heat she could feel on her cheeks. “But I’m only doing what a good… girlfriend, should do, so…”

“You are a good girlfriend,” Yukina said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious and Sayo was being a bit thick. Sayo, however, found herself getting even more flustered by the compliment.

Sayo was sure she was flaming red at this point. And Yukina’s face was only inches away. If she leaned forward… just a little…

Nope. She couldn’t do it.

“I’m going to get you another coffee,” she said, jumping off the bed.

She didn’t miss the slightly disappointed expression Yukina wore as she went out of the room.

Why had she chickened out, especially after Arisa’s pep talk? She didn’t know. Maybe she was still so afraid of not being perfect. Of not being good enough. Of being undesirable. That was what all this was probably about, right?

Yet Yukina had told her, to her face, that she was a good girlfriend and she was still scared. Of what? This was only more proof of how pathetic she was.

She turned on the coffee maker, trying not to think of Yukina’s forlorn expression or the fact that she knew exactly how to use the Minato’s coffee maker.

Stupid.

* * *

It was the day of their live.

Sayo arrived early. Yukina was even earlier, _ of course, _and already talking to Marina and the rest of the tech team about the position of the spotlights, and where to place the musical equipment, and so on and so forth.

She smiled when she saw Sayo, and Sayo returned it, even if only briefly. Right now, they were in business mode. Sayo helped Yukina check the sound with her guitar, trying not to let her mind wander too far.

Sayo didn’t want to call it an incident. More of a slight blip in their date, so to speak. But it happened, and yet when Sayo had reappeared upstairs with the coffee, both of them had taken a silent vow not to speak of it. That was how it had been for the past couple of days.

Things were still normal. But it was painful for Sayo, not addressing the elephant in the room. Did Yukina think of much of it as her? Probably not. But Sayo hadn’t been able to stop thinking about their almost kiss.

She still wasn’t quite sure why she had chickened out. Deep rooted fears and insecurities, probably. And that was something she could only fight herself, yet it seemed so impossible.

Was she really good enough for Yukina?

She got changed a lot earlier than usual. She was sitting in the changing rooms on her phone, looking at her saved dog videos trying to cheer herself up, when Lisa decided to scare the living daylights out of her.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked bitterly as Lisa giggled, removing her hands from her shoulders.

“Hello to you too,” Lisa said as she plonked herself down next to Sayo. “Ready to kick some metaphorical ass with your guitar?”

“Sure. Whatever you say,” Sayo said, looking intently at the wall.

“Hey, Sayo~” Lisa said, concern entering her voice. “You good?” 

“I’m fine,” Sayo said.

“Are you nervous?” Lisa said with a fake gasp. “Sayo, I didn’t know you were one to get all anxious at lives! Leave that to me and Rinko.”

“I am not nervous!” Sayo snapped.

“Then what is it? Cause you’re being really moody,” Lisa said with a frown. “Hey, how was your date with Yukina?”

“Well, it wasn’t necessarily a _ date-“ _

Lisa rolled her eyes.

“It was fine,” Sayo said, strongly resisting the urge to rub her temples.

“If it was fine, why did you let out that massive sigh as you said it?” Lisa asked.

Curse Lisa for being so perceptive! “It’s none of your business.”

“Okay, maybe not, but like, you two are basically my best friends. If there’s something wrong between you, I wanna know!”

“Me and Minato-san are fine,” Sayo said between slightly gritted teeth.

There was a pause. And then Lisa said: “You know, I met up with Arisa yesterday.”

Sayo’s stomach jolted. She had a nasty suspicion of where this was going.

“Lovely girl, she really is. And she was telling me about a little conversation she had with you a few days ago.” Lisa continued, the innocent smile on her face doing nothing to fool Sayo.

To think that she had sung praises for Arisa and how good she was at minding her own business! Lisa was probably having an influence on her. Sayo should try and stop them meeting up ever again before her whole love life got exposed.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what the conservation was about?” Lisa said.

Sayo groaned. “I think I already know.”

Lisa grabbed the sides of her face (rude!) and turned her until they were eye to eye. “Sayo. Have you kissed Yukina yet?”

Sayo debated not answering. Ako and Rinko would turn up soon enough, right? But past experience combined with the way Lisa looking at her told her Sayo was not going to escape.

“If you really have to know, no, I haven’t,” she snapped impatiently. “Happy now?”

Lisa pouted. “Sayo, whatever you’re scared of, you just gotta let go of it.”

Easier said than done! Sayo was about to voice her complaint, but Lisa wasn’t finished yet. “I know that you’re Sayo Hikawa, CEO of self-hate, but Yukina really likes you, you know? She’s never told me that directly, because she’s Yukina, but there really is nothing to be scared of.”

Sayo also disagreed with that. There was plenty to be scared of. It would be her first kiss, for a start, and probably Yukina’s too. Wait. Had Yukina ever actually kissed anyone? Who would she kiss? Lisa? Well, even if it was selfish, Sayo hoped it was Yukina’s first, because then she would have less of a chance at being able to tell what a terrible kisser Sayo would definitely be.

“Sayo. Look at me,” Lisa said.

“You’re literally forcing me to,” Sayo replied.

Lisa ignored that. “It’s gonna be fine, okay? Everyone has their own pace with things, and that includes relationships. Besides…” Lisa smiled, and it actually seemed genuine, for once. “I think it’s kind of cute that you’re putting so much thought into it. It really shows you care.”

Sayo didn’t know what to say to that, so she waited until Lisa let go of her face and stood up. “Come on, we have to get ready now. Ako and Rinko will be arriving soon, and you don’t want _ them _to see you all lovesick, do you?”

Sayo wanted to say that first of all, she wasn’t _ that _lovesick, and secondly, even if she was, she would much rather let Ako and Rinko see rather than Lisa. But Lisa had for once chosen not to tease her that much, so she kept her mouth shut.

Besides, she needed to focus. Their love began in an hour and she was absolutely going to metaphorically kick ass with her guitar.

* * *

The concert was a roaring success. The cheers they got after _ FIRE BIRD _ and _ Ringing Bloom _were so deafening Sayo was sure everyone within a five mile radius of CiRCLE would be able to hear them. Rinko was excellent in Ringing Bloom especially, her deep voice filling the venue and, best of all, she was able to keep her cool when Yukina strode over and stood right next to her as she played. Sayo would have been jealous of how calm Rinko was, if she didn’t know that Rinko was probably having the same mental breakdown she always had inwardly, but she was just very good at disguising it.

Ako was as ferocious as ever on the drums, having the time of her life during _ FIRE BIRD _and maybe singing a little too loudly into her mic, but nobody seemed to notice or care. Lisa’s bass skills were on point as usual, and she did a great job of firing up the crowd.

But Yukina was the real star. And okay, maybe she was more than a little biased on that front, but Sayo knew that there were many people who agreed with her. Yukina was stunning. Had she not hard the words come out of Yukina’s own mouth a few days before, Sayo would have never believed she was even the slightest bit apprehensive. Her voice rang out deeply, enrapturing every member of the audience, telling them to listen and listen _ closely _because this was Roselia and they wouldn’t find a sound like theirs anywhere else. 

Sayo was pretty sure she actually got chills during _ FIRE BIRD, _ which was embarrassing to admit, but true. It just showed how good Yukina was - she hadn’t gotten chills since their first performance of _ Kiseki… _ actually, she’d been pretty shaken the first time they did _ Sanctuary _too. Okay, so clearly she liked Yukina’s voice. A lot. But could she be blamed? It was magical.

It energised her own playing, too. She always played far better when she was with the rest of Roselia compared to her own practice, but tonight was particularly special. She only made one mistake, but she quickly forgot about it. Of course, soon enough she would remember and then it would haunt her as she tried to get to sleep at 2am, but for now the moment was sacred.

Perhaps perfection wasn’t a technical goal to fulfil. Maybe it was just a feeling, and if it felt special to everyone within it, then it was perfect enough.

All in all, it was one of the best lives Sayo could remember. Perhaps even their best since the first one after the whole SMS incident, when they had all worn their extravagant clock outfits. Sayo missed those outfits. They probably should have worn them more. Maybe she should bring it up at their next rehearsal. Or she could just ask Rinko-

“Sayo. You did well out there.”

Ah. Yukina. There she stood next to her, in her gothic costume with the puffy sleeves and the sweat on her forehead and yet she still had that satisfied smirk, the one she always wore after a live, and Sayo couldn’t think of a better woman.

“You too, Minato-san,” Sayo said, and she reached out to take Yukina’s hand. She met no resistance. There wasn’t really anyone to see them, except thee CiRCLE staff members, but they could think whatever they wanted. For once, Sayo didn’t care.

The atmosphere was lively as they got changed, despite the tiredness seeping in. Ako clung to Rinko’s back like a koala, muttering about how the epic adventurers Roselia had once again triumphed over all the ‘peasants’ with their sheer coolness, before promptly falling asleep. Lisa had to take her off Rinko’s poor back and carry her like she was a baby. Well, she was a bit of a baby, if Sayo was being honest. In the least offensive way possible.

Soon enough, the other three had left, and Sayo was alone with Yukina. She was just trying to sort out one strand of hair that kept springing upwards when Yukina came behind her, and smoothed it out for her.

“M-Minato-san?” Sayo yelped, slightly embarrassed at how she had reacted but too proud to admit it.

“You seemed to be having some trouble,” Yukina explained, pulling up a chair next to hers and sitting down on it.

“My hair always gets slightly crumpled after a live,” Sayo said. Really, it wasn’t that important, but she wanted to look presentable at all times. However, her hair disagreed. The lock that always fell down her face and went into her eye in particular had been declared Sayo’s number one rival, because it wouldn’t go away no matter how many times she pushed it back behind her ear. In all honesty, she should’ve just cut it already, but she couldn’t just do that to such a loyal piece of hair.

“Lives are always quite physically challenging,” Yukina said with a sigh, before giving Sayo a pointed look. “You didn’t push yourself too hard, did you?”

Sayo shook her head. She had tried to cut down the amount of playing she did as compared to her early guitar days, when her resentment for Hina was at its peak. She hadn’t cut her finger on a string in about a month. Of course, it was never ideal when she did, but it was always because she became fixated on trying to get a phrase right, not because she was trying to beat Hina.

Yukina’s hand was on hers, she realised, and that made her panic slightly, even as her heart leapt slightly. Because she always worried about how sweaty her hands were after practice, but after a live? She needed to go home and take a shower. But at the same time, staying with Yukina seemed so enticing.

It was getting late, and some overworked CiRCLE staff member would probably tell them to clear out at some point, and they really should get going, but Sayo figured that it wouldn’t hurt to stay here and sit for a little while longer.

The silence was comfortable. But then, Yukina spoke.

“Sayo, when you were at my house, a few days ago…”

Sayo felt her stomach lurch ever so slightly. “Yes?”

“By any chance, were you about to kiss me?”

The same scene from when Yukina had first told Sayo of her feelings three months ago was playing out all over again. Sayo felt her body tense up, and her mouth fall open.

“How did you- what- I don’t understand-”

“It was fairly obvious,” Yukina said. “And I was about to as well, but then you walked off. I was a little confused.”

If someone were to look inside Sayo’s brain at that moment, and translate what they saw into words, they would probably come up with something like ‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ Because really, what was Sayo supposed to say to that? She had been worrying so much about how and when to kiss Yukina, too scared to tell Yukina herself how she had felt, and then Yukina had just _ said it. _

“I was… nervous,” she said after a while. Yukina only continued to watch her. “I have been thinking about it quite a lot, I have to admit, but I wanted to find the right time. And I was worried about whether you even wanted to…”

“Sayo, I’m your _ girlfriend,” _Yukina said. “Of course I want to.”

“Then… why haven’t you already?” Sayo asked meekly.

“Well…” Now it was Yukina’s turn to appear slightly embarrassing. “Perhaps I was nervous too.”

Sayo paused for a moment. Then she started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Yukina asked, looking rather offended.

“Nothing, really,” Sayo said, trying to conceal her giggles. “It’s just- we’ve both been worrying about it for no reason, haven’t we?”

Yukina folded her arms. “Well, these things are important. We were right to think about them.”

“That is true, but I’ve been thinking about it for _ ages!” _Sayo said. She could have kicked herself. Arisa would probably kick her too. And Lisa, at that. To think that she had been so anxious that Yukina wasn’t interested in her, when in reality, they were both just unable to take some initiative.

“We shouldn’t waste anymore time then, should we?” Yukina said.

“Well, no,” Sayo agreed. And then she came to a jolting realisation. “Wait a minute… are you saying?”

“Yes, I am,” Yukina said. “If you’ve been thinking about kissing me for ages, then you should probably hurry up and do it.”

“B-but I can’t!” Sayo spluttered. “We’re at CiRCLE!”

“And?” Yukina asked. “Is there a rule against that? Is Marina going to bust down the door and kick us out if we kiss?”

“No, but we do all our practice sessions here! And our lives!” Sayo exclaimed.

“Well, all the more reason to do it then, wouldn’t you agree?” Yukina said. “This building holds many memories for us. In fact, I believe it was in the studio that I confessed to you.”

“That might be true, but…” Sayo searched for more reasons against kissing right there in the dressing room, but annoyingly enough found none. Yukina was right.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Yukina asked. “Because if not, I’ll just do it myself.”

“No, it’s fine, I can do this,” Sayo said, more to herself than Yukina. She took a deep breath in and then leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Her first thought as they kissed was ‘why on Earth haven’t we done this before?’

Yukina’s lips didn’t really have a particular taste, as lips were apparently supposed to according to Lisa’s romance novels, but they were soft and warm and they invited Sayo in. Why had she ever doubted herself? She had been missing out on _ this. _   
  
Plus, Yukina was actually pretty good at kissing. Sayo had tried to take the lead at first, after all, she was the one who had initiated it, but annoyingly enough it was Yukina who held her cheeks and guided her along.

Then and again, Sayo didn’t really care. The moment was too good to be ruined by anything, and if she was honest, she was glad Yukina was leading her, because she would probably be lost if she tried to do it.

They separated after a good twenty seconds. Sayo was panting for air, but Yukina seemed fine. She did have a large lung capacity, after all. 

“That- wasn’t bad, was it?” Sayo asked.

“_ Wasn’t bad?” _ Yukina replied. “I think it was a little bit more than that, Sayo.”

Sayo could only grin at that. Hearing such words come from Yukina’s mouth… she would have never thought she would be in such a position. Not when Roselia formed, not a year ago, and she was still struggling to believe it now.

“I’m glad you liked it, Minato-san,” Sayo said, having mostly gotten her breath back.

“Oh, about that,” Yukina said. “Would it really be too much to ask you to call me by my first name?”

Sayo gulped. “I mean… it is a habit, but…"

“But?” Yukina prompted.

“I _ am _ your girlfriend,” Sayo said, mentally congratulating herself for not hesitating before saying girlfriend. “And even though it is natural for me to call everyone by last name out of respect, including our bandmates… I will try for you. Yukina… san?”

One look at Yukina’s face told her that was not enough. “Yukina,” she tried again.

“Now that’s better,” Yukina said, smiling ever so slightly, and Sayo decided that that smile was worth it.

“Yukina, may I…?” Sayo asked hesitantly.

“May you what?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Yukina was the one to lean forward this time, but not without whispering, “You don’t have to ask.”

Sayo had been so worried about something so simple. Kissing her girlfriend. In the end, it wasn’t as much of a cause of stress as she’d made it out to be. Where did she think the perfect location would be, on the beach at sunset as rose petals fell around them?

Of course not. And although she knew that all of her self-doubts and worries wouldn’t go away in one night, she certainly felt a lot better.

Besides, as she exited CiRCLE, her hand intertwined with Yukina’s once more, she realised something.

If her theory was right, and perfection really was a feeling, then Sayo was certain she had finally found it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sanctuary as I wrote this and when I typed the 'AAAAAAAAAAA' near the end, it synced perfectly with one of the AAAAAAAAAA's in the song. God I LOVE inspirational lyrics
> 
> Anyway this one's a bit cheesy but whatever. It's yukisayo. I'm gonna post it anyway.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated mwah


End file.
